Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cover window and an apparatus and method for manufacturing the cover window.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, various mobile electronic devices are being widely used. Examples of mobile electronic devices include tablet personal computers (PCs) that have become widely popular in recent years, as well as small electronic devices such as mobile phones, smartphones, and the like.
Such mobile electronic devices include a display unit for providing visual information, such as images and video, to users so as to implement various functions the devices possess. When it comes to display units, components for driving a display unit have been downsized, and display units and their functions have been one of the most important features of the electronic devices. For example, display units that can be bent at a set angle have been manufactured.
In current technology, display units can be made flexible and bendable. Typically, a cover window may be attached to the outer surface of the display unit to protect the exterior of the display unit. The cover window may be formed of various materials. For example, the cover window may be formed of a glass material or a synthetic resin. The cover window may be injection-molded by using a synthetic resin material. However, when a cover window is manufactured by injection molding, it is prone to delamination or deformation, which can be often detected when the reliability thereof is examined.